witnfandomcom-20200213-history
Eradan
Background: Eradan son of Baranor is a Ranger of the North, part of the Dúnedain race that at the time of the War of the Ring could yet be found dwelling in the northwestern lands of Middle-earth. The life of a Ranger is difficult and trying, but it is one Eradan has lived for over thirty years, although that would be difficult for many to believe by looking at him, for like many of his kinsmen, he is older than he appears to be. The blood of Númenor runs strong in Eradan and he can trace his heritage back to knights who served Elendil while he was yet a lord of Númenor. Eradan is proud of his family’s long history of serving the Heirs of Elendil in spite of the fragmentation and destruction of their Kingdom of Arnor. Eradan was raised in a small Dúnedain settlement hidden away in the land known as the Angle, near the confluence of the rivers Hoarwell and Loudwater in eastern Eriador. Like far too many of his kinsmen, Eradan lost his father, Baranor, while still a boy. Baranor’s fate is uncertain, for he was part of a Ranger company that simply failed to return from a patrol along the western fringes of the Misty Mountains. In spite of this personal tragedy, Eradan began his own training as a Ranger as soon as he came of age. As was traditional, he began by serving an apprenticeship under the watchful eye of his uncle Dunhir. After two years in this role he became a fully trained Ranger capable of acting on his own. Eradan found ample opportunity to test his skills, as the Northlands were often threatened by groups of pillaging Orcs from the Misty Mountains, as well as the occasional marauding troll that kept the Rangers constantly busy along the Eastern edges of Eriador. Eradan soon gained a reputation as a deadly archer and swordsman, but it was his skill as an outdoorsman and tracker that was most often praised by his fellow Rangers, for his mastery of such lore was exceptional, even among that race of huntsmen. Eradan was already a seasoned veteran when Aragorn gave orders for the doubling of the watch kept upon the Shire. In the intervening years the Ranger camp at Sarn Ford, along the southern border of the Shire, has become Eradan’s second home. During his time there he has served most often under the command of Aragorn’s kinsman Halbarad. Two years past, Aragorn returned from long travels in the south and began to take a more active hand in the defense of the Shire. During that time Eradan had the opportunity to work directly with his Chieftain. Aragorn was favorably impressed with Eradan’s skill and courage and invited him to accompany him on several ventures, giving Eradan the opportunity to increase his skills under the direct guidance of the man considered the greatest traveler and huntsman of his age. One topic was never breached between them however — the reason for the strong guard upon the Shire. On this subject Aragorn remained ever tight-lipped and Eradan would never press the question, trusting fully in the wisdom of his Chieftain. Those who undertake the path of a Ranger gain a strong sense of purpose and unshakeable camaraderie, but they can expect little else in the way of tangible rewards. Nevertheless, Eradan is fully committed to his duty, for he knows the hope of his kin for brighter days is entirely tied to the destiny of Aragorn. Skills Click on a skill for more information. Character builds Dual-handed damage dealer: use duel wield weapons duh 2-handed damage dealer: use two handed weapons duh Ranged build: use a bow duh Category:Characters